Punishment - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [ONE SHOT][Non-Con] Roy Mustang x Edward Elric from "Full Metal Alchemist". Roy calls Ed into his office because Alphonse's cat addiction is getting out of hand. Roy tells Edward he must take disciplinary action towards Alphonse. Instead, Edward volunteers without knowing what's in store for him ahead of time. He'll soon regret it.


[LewdPoison]

Punishment

"You called for me Colonel?" Edward walked into the Mustang's office with intent to bring an attitude if need be. "What's this about?"

Roy sat quietly behind his desk. His gloved hand rested under his chin with boredom. "I've been told from Armstrong your brother, Alphonse, is smuggling more felines onto military property. I have many people staying here, some potentially allergic." He looked up at him for an answer to his brother's wrong doing.

"I've told him a million times he can't pick up strays whenever he feels like it." Edward folded his arms. He was gonna have a few words with his brother once he was done here. "Most of the cats just come to him, he doesn't ask for it."

"The fact is, employees are asking I seek punishment for breaking these rules. It's you who gets to decide, being the one officially enrolled in the military, if he receives the punishment or if you would like to take his place." Roy put his hands together and curled his fingers over his knuckles patiently. He had all evening to pick on the alchemist.

Edward didn't like the sound of it, "What's the punishment before I decide?" If Al had to deal with a simple slap on the hand he'd let him take the fall for it.

"The punishment depends on the person who volunteers. If you were to agree, it would be different than what I'd make him do. I can't give the details until you decide. Choose as a bat would." Roy smirked.

"If that's the way it must be, I volunteer to receive the consequences." Edward was onto him, "So what's the punishment?"

Roy stood and went to a large bookcase in his office. He pulled a lever and a hidden door gently swung open. "You will see." He offered Edward to go in first.

Edward gave a suspicious glance at the taller man before bravely walking in. Roy followed behind and shut the hidden door. The alchemist waited for him before proceeding down the dark stone hall. They eventually came upon a single prison cell. "What is this place?" The blond gawked while Roy pulled out a set of keys. "You plan on putting me in here? I'm on a big lead right now for the philosopher stone." He turned to him reluctantly.

"Not exactly. Just for one day, an entire 24 hours, you'll remain here. After that, you'll be free to go." Roy unlocked the cell and motioned for Edward to go.

The full metal alchemist walked into the prison cell and Roy followed behind. He was brought to a pair of shackles bolted into the stone wall. "Just so you don't go sneaking about." Roy's smirk never wavered.

Edward stood against the wall, facing him and raising his hands in the air. Roy unlocked the cuffs and fastened them to the younger man's wrists. The lad scowled as Roy kneeled down and removed Edward's boots and socks. "What are you doing?" He complained. The cell floors were cold and filthy with dust.

Roy placed shackles onto his ankles, keeping them in place. "Quiet down, prisoner." Roy's voice echoed in the hollow place.

"I'm not a prisoner." Edward's hands balled into fists as Roy put his belongings aside and stood. His eyes went wide the moment Roy started patting down his pockets. "Hey!" The chains clang as he struggled to keep him away by twisting his body.

Roy pulled out his pocket watch and set it into a boot. He could see the hate in the blond man's face for doing so. "Don't be so upset. It's been a long time since I've seen you this bothered."

"Last time you pissed me off you didn't have your hands all over me." Edward watched his every move, as if he could do something about it with his wrists bound so far apart. The shackles were so strong even his metal arm and leg couldn't pull the chains out of the wall.

"Well, you can't call this punishment if you get your way, now could you?" Roy came up to him and grabbed the base of his braided hair, pulling it forcefully to raise Ed's chin up. He gave a kiss to his pouting lips, closing his eyes with delight of feeling him gasp in response.

"M~Mnph~" Edward's mouth became captive to Mustang's desire. He tried to knee his groin but the chain hadn't given him much length to reach. Teeth sunk into Roy's bottom lip after a few moments, causing the older man to jerk away and feel at his fresh wound. Edward started panting, "Don't ever do that again!" He started fighting with the shackles while Roy applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "What kind of sick things would you have done to my brother!?"

"I would have given him community service is all." Roy smiled, "Pisses you off that you got it worse, doesn't it?" Roy removed his torso of clothes and casually set his uniform top aside. Edward became stiff with worry as he watched Roy unbuckle his belt and pull it from the loops.

"What are you going to do?" Edward stopped fighting his restraints, in shock this was even happening to him.

"You should be asking how far this punishment will go instead." Roy folded his belt in half and grabbed the end. He forced the shrimp's jaw up again, this time with his fist holding tight to the leather strap.

Edward gave a nervous swallow, his blood running cold now that he was this close again. "You enjoy pissing me off all the time, but this is a new low for you." He said through gritted teeth. "Since when have you been attracted to men?"

"Shut up, dog of the military." Roy took the sides of Edward's shirt and lifted it up to his collar bone.

"Uhn!" Edward struggled as Roy suddenly put his mouth on a sensitive pink little bud awaiting his attention. He gave a stressed groan as it was bitten then licked a few times to sooth the sudden pain. "G-Get your filthy hands off!" Ed barked, helpless in his tormenting advances. "Just wait until King Bradley hears of this!"

Roy suddenly slapped the folded belt across the alchemist's face, leaving a pulsing red mark. "He'll hear nothing of it." He unfolded the belt and shoved the strap between Ed's teeth.

"Gnph!" Edward growled while trying to toss his head about as the belt was looped twice and buckled into place, becoming a tight gag.

"Those teeth marks you'll put into my leather will become a few more notches in my belt." Roy grabbed at the black wife beater Ed wore and easily tore it down the center. Ed panted fearfully against the makeshift gag, watching as Mustang pulled the torn cloth to the sides of his slender chest. "It's a shame you only have one nipple." He said while grabbing onto it and pinching while he kissed down Edwards chest.

Roy made a faint saliva trail to the younger man's abdominals. He flinched at Edward suddenly trying to knee him a second time. This time, he was trying to aim for his beautiful face. He stood up properly, pulling out the set of keys from his pocket. "Do I need to tighten the chains a little more?" He kneeled and unlocked one of the chains connected to Edward's ankles from the wall. He pulled it tighter.

Ed's leg was forced further to the side. He helplessly groaned as Roy locked it back to the wall and did the same to his other leg. He grew sore of the stressful position, much less apt to finding an ability to hurt him with his legs spread this far apart.

Roy stood back to view his prisoner in all his shameful glory. "This is suitable." He went up and fumbled with the alchemist's pants zipper.

"Mnnn~" Edward huffed angrily against the belt as Roy put his bare chest against him and fully unzipped his jeans. Roy was entranced, watching the drool seeping out of the corner of the alchemist's mouth.

Roy pushed his hand in, finally able to size him up now that he couldn't defend himself. "I expected you to be a little smaller, given your height." Roy teased before forcing entry.

The alchemist's hips buckled, rubbed by the gloved hand. He was being played with by dangerous fire. "Mnph." He gave a deep moan, almost as if this was a guilty desire.

"You've hardened so quickly." Roy rubbed Edward's pride into the dust. "You've had me fooled into thinking you were straight." He paid attention to Ed's breathing, listening to it become significantly calmer. "Is this the correct way to tame you?" He grabbed the rim of the blond's tight jeans and snaked them down his hips, just enough to pull the stiff member out of hiding.

Edward's member twitched after it was exposed, showing the colonel just how easy it was to be aroused by his control.

"You must not use it very often." Roy grabbed the shaft and gave it a few good strokes, observing Ed recoil from the touches. "Earlier I made you wonder how far this will go." He reminded. "Do you want to know?" He slowly pulled off his white gloves, giving the younger man some relief now that the dangerous tools were taken off.

Edward groaned when a bare hand met his member, twitching strongly from being grabbed. Roy wiped some drool from Ed's chin, rubbing it between his fingers before switching hands. The blond sunk his weight against the chains, moaning whilst teasingly pumped a few times then left to twitch in front of his captor again.

"Since this is your brother's first warning, I won't go as far as you're imagining. A simple hand job shouldn't be making you purr this much." Roy stroked again now that Edward was paying close attention to every word. "I'm going to let you come, but the next time your brother is seen with a cat on military grounds, his punishment will be severe." He listened to Edward starting to pant again, "I recommend you volunteer for this again, even if next time it will be much harder for you to endure."

Ed's chest heaved as he was drawing close. His legs trembled and his hips pushed forward without his control. His body wanted it, Roy could see it in his eyes.

"Look at all this clear slime. Excited, Shrimp?" Roy heard Edward whine as he took his and away, bringing the substance to their eyes. He brought the fluid to his sore lip and licked his fingers clean. "So sweet." He cooed while putting his hand back onto him and stroking for more.

The alchemist tried to thrust a few times into Mustang's hand, wanting to get it done. Roy clicked his tongue at Ed becoming angry when he took his hand away again. "You don't move, understand?" Ed gave a subtle nod, calming down when he was pumped again. Roy wasn't going to give him a moment of power, not with something as rewarding as this. "Would you like me to move faster?" Roy asked while kissing at Edward's chest. The blond moaned, faintly nodding. "Say please." He brushed his tongue against his captive's bud.

"Pnnph." Edward begged, his word unable to get past the bothersome leather belt. "Pnnnnph~" He lifted his chin willingly as Mustang started kissing on his neck. He let out a labored moan when Roy's hand pumped him faster. "C-Cnn!"

"No." Roy immediately stopped, taking his hand off. Edward thrashed in the chains. "You'll ask me for release." He waited until the alchemist got a hold of himself again, trying to wait patiently enough for him until Roy thought it was good enough.

"Pnph." Edward tried to ask without frustration in his tone. Mustang unbuckled the belt, letting it slacken around his captive's neck. Edward licked his lips before swallowing the pooled saliva, "Please~ Let me come." He looked upset he'd been made to say it so many times.

The colonel grabbed it again, stroking it with no intentions to pull away. He was going to make him shoot whether it would make him swallow his pride or not. Edwards knees started to give out, "Ah! Shit!" He tried not to thrust, knowing he'd stop if he did. "Please let me come!"

Mustang gave his witty smile, "You may come." He felt the seed spurt out in his grasp while Edward gave loud and hefty moans. He let go only after it stopped twitching. The younger man rest all his weight on the chains as the colonel wiped his messy hand on Edward's slackened black jeans. He put his gloves and uniform top on, "This look is very appealing on you." He took his belt and put it around his waist where it belonged. "I'll be back at least every hour to have a repeat session. These 24 hours will be hard for you, so rest soundly while you can." He stepped out of the cell and locked the rustic door. Edward couldn't find anything to say that would mend his pride. All he could do was watch the man he hated so much just walk away.


End file.
